russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DXMX-FM
DXMX (105.9 FM), branded as 105.9 Trip FM '''(formerly 103.5 Balita FM'), was an FM radio station owned and operated by Oriental Mindoro Management Resources Corporation. Its studios are located at Doors 4 and 5, RJ Homes Bldg., Pelayo St., Davao City, Davao del Sur . It operates daily from 6am to 11pm. In October On October 1, 2016, Balita FM went off the air for unknown reasons. And then the new FM radio station in Davao City 105.9 Trip FM on October 3, 2016 (formerly 102.3 mHz. from 2003 to 2016) Mix FM (2000 - 2013) Prior to Mix FM, it was known as "Red Hot Mix FM 105.9", when in 2000, former Magic 89.9 personality and current head of the Philippine Broadcasting Service Rizal "Bong" Aportadera, Jr. (known on-air as "Sonny B") returned to his hometown to set up the station, in partnership with Randall Ong. Aportadera once served as city information officer at Davao City's local government. In 2005, "Red Hot" was eventually dropped (although still heard on 24K Friday) and it was renamed "105.9 Mix FM". On that same year, Mix FM became the number one radio station in Mindanao. Mix FM targets young and active listeners (A, B, and upper C market). In addition, Mix FM added legendary Los Angeles radio disc jockey Rick Dees, who hosts the Rick Dees' Weekly Top 40 countdown. Also, the station hosting several events in DC such as ''House Party and Sikat!. On February 28, 2013, after 13 years of existence, Mix FM signed off for the last time at 10:59pm. Its last song was "Keeping the Dream Alive" by Münchener Freiheit. Power FM (2013 - 2014) On March 1, 2013, 105.9 FM was relaunched as Power FM, as the new management took over the station. It featured news & commentaries in the morning, music during mid-morning to evenings & blocktimers during the rest of the day. Hence, it was dubbed as "The all in one station". Power FM ranked #4 in Davao City, based on the recent Kantar Media Radio Research Council Survey. As a result, the management decided to make some changes. On February 28, 2014, Power FM made its final broadcast. Balita FM (2014 - 2016) On March 1, 2014, 105.9 FM was relaunched as Balita FM. Unlike Power FM, it features more on news & commentaries, with some blocktimers. It faceD competition with Radyo5 101.9 News FM Davao, 91.5 Brigada News FM Davao and 94.7 One Radio (Radyo ni Juan). 105.9 Trip FM (2016 - presents) On October 3, 2016 Moved to 105.9 Trip FM Davao (formerly 102.3 mHz.) at the Philippines' Broadcast Network (PBN) Awards *KBP Golden Dove Awards - People's Choice for Best FM Station (Mindanao Category) (2005) References #'^' The Missing TM Century Jingles of Red Hot Mix FM Using WPLJ Logo #'^' P.I.P.I.. p.244 #'^' Mix FM to Hold Talent Show #'^' Sunday Essays: Media Freedom Day? #'^' Fil-Am swing coach Heinen hopes to fast-track development of golf prospects in talent-rich Davao External links *105.9 Balita FM on Facebook 105.9 Mix FM Category:Radio stations established in 2000 Category:Radio stations established in 2003